Better Than Shawarma
by hawkeyethehotguy
Summary: The Avengers goes out for lunch after a SHIELD meeting and Tony decided they need to be more of a team. hints at Clintasha.


**Hello lovelies! This here is a partial continuation of Shawarma, another fic I wrote but I wanted to make this separate from the prompt. **

**I don't own Marvel, etc.**

* * *

"This is much better than shawarma," Clint commented at as he sunk his teeth into a piping hot slice of meat-lovers pizza that a blonde, wide-eyed waitress had just set down onto the table.  
The six avengers were packed into the cramped corner booth like sardines. It would have been a tight squeeze for six regular sized people, let alone six people including a supersoilder and a god.  
Their meeting with Fury over final debriefings had seriously cut into Tony's lunch time. So, he suggested they go out to eat and have a meeting of their own. Clint and Thor readily agreed, Natasha took some coaxing from her fellow assassin, Bruce caved in after much pestering from the billionaire, and Steve complied because he had nothing better to do than teach a couple of punching bags who was boss.  
Tony scoffed, grabbing two pepperoni slices and depositing them on his plate. "You didn't even eat any of the shawarma, Katniss."  
"My point exactly," Clint retorted, rolling his eyes at the nickname while Thor and Steve looked on confusedly.  
In the two weeks since the invasion and the week since Thor's returned to Earth, they've only been able to cover the original Star Wars trilogy and a handful of Disney movies so they were still pretty behind on modern Earth pop culture. The duty of cultural integration had fallen on Tony's shoulders mainly because he was the one constantly making references.  
"Natasha seemed to like it," he winked, earning a vengeful glare from the Black Widow herself. Tony coughed awkwardly and straighten his back, avoiding her gaze. "So did Bruce and Hercules over there."  
He nodded towards Thor and the God of Thunder grinned cheerfully, ecstatic that he finally understood a reference. Natasha had actually suggested watching Disney's version of the Greek mythological tale while the boys- mainly Clint and Tony- argued amongst themselves between Aladdin or Mulan. For the entire movie, the God of Thunder sat and started intently at the screen, enjoying the antics of the would-be God and his flying horse friend, which, he mentioned, rivaled his own fathers eight legged steed.  
"Indeed," Thor boomed, reaching for his second slice, "It was enjoyable, especially after such a grueling battle."  
The others all nodded in agreement.  
After a few minutes of silently stuffing their faces, the metal tray was devoid of any evidence suggesting it had ever held pizza and the group settled back in their seats.  
Tony then leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "Okay, let's get down to business."  
"To defeat the Huns?" Clint smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Tony rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. "I have a proposition for you guys."  
Natasha leaned to her let into Clint's ear and whispered something, prompting the archer to smirk wider and chuckle.  
"Hey, hey," Tony exclaimed, pointing at he two assassins, "Save it for the bedroom you t-oof." Natasha kicked him roughly in the shin and Tony winced, leaning down to rum his bruising appendage. "Ah, jesus, Natasha. Aurgh, okay, what I'm trying to say is Stark Tower has been completely renovated since emo Shakespeare and his crew tore through it. I want you to move in. All of you."  
Eyebrows shot up all across the table.  
"What do you mean move in?" Bruce was the first one to speak. He had never intended on staying in Manhattan for an extended period of time, let alone the country, so of course he would be the first to question.  
"Eat, sleep, train, whatever the hell you people do in you free time," Tony explained, resting his head against the backboard. "Pepper and I redesigned the layout so you each would get a floor to yourself. That is," he inclined his head to Clint and Natasha, "unless you two are sharing?"  
Clint raised an eyebrow and shot Natasha a hopeful glance and she returned it with an annoyed look. The archer sighed and turn back to Tony.  
"Separate floors then," Tony smirked but then became serious,"Look, if we're going to do this for real- the whole Avengers thing- we can't be scattered around. We have to be a team. And to be team, we need to act like a team." He then tilted his head towards their team leader. "Cap, whadya say?"  
Steve pursed his lips and bought deeply for a moment. Then he nodded. "I agree with Stark."  
Satisfied, Tony turned to Thor, sitting to the left of the captain.  
"Aye," Thor nodded, "While I am in Midgard, I shall take up residence in your tower."  
Clint shot Tony a suspicious look. "Wait, how'd you get the construction done so quickly? That should have taken weeks."  
"I bought the construction company. The boss man always gets top priority."  
Unexpectedly, Natasha let out a small laugh and shook her head. "You're crazy, Stark. I'm in."  
"I guess that means I'm in, too," Clint smirked, glancing sideways at his Russian counterpart.  
All the avengers feasted their gaze on the remaining hold out, watching him as he deliberated in his head. After a minute, the doctor sighed and shook his head slightly.  
"This is a terrible idea," Bruce droned, "but alright."  
Tony triumphantly clapped his hands together and promptly stood up. "Well then, let me show you to your new homes."

* * *

**Personal head canon: Star Wars is definitly the first thing the gang would show Thor and Steve because it is perfection. And then of course Disney movies are a must.**


End file.
